Indian Girlfriends
by arober94
Summary: Just a little oneshot I composed in the wee hours of the morning. Dumbledore never asked for anyone's help, so he could have been dead wrong. Alternate ending to sixth year.


"Professor Dumbledore, if you had told me we were looking for horcruxes, I could have found them all before the first of our lessons. Hell if you would have told me third year, Voldemort could be dead already!" Harry Potter shouted at the man who had just revealed the big secret of Voldemort's immortality. "Honestly, they don't even work!"

"Harry my boy, what are you saying?" Dumbledore asked for the first time in sixty years generally confused by a student who stood before him.

"Let me answer that question with one of my own Albus. Did you know that Indian magicals have had in depth studies of the soul for thousands of years? In fact, the Patils elder brother is considered a prodigy in soul magic and was promptly snapped up by India's ministry before he was out of school.

"India has researched all about the soul including horcruxes and their fabled extension of life. They found out two things, would you like to know what they found out Professor?" Harry asked sarcastically. If this was honestly Dumbledore's discovery of Tom's extension of life then he wasn't going to cry over the withering curse that had been placed on him. It was available knowledge to anyone that would ask, of course no British magical would dare ask a question and show that they did not know everything.

Dumbledore could only nod as this new bit of information was slapped in his face. "Number one, horcuxes cannot extend your life, they can save you from a mortal wound as long as your heart is still beating and you have all of your vital organs. Two, it is impossible for anyone to have a living container and the container not die as soon as the other soul latches on. So tell me sir, did you go to anybody that had perhaps studied horcruxes before to confirm your theory?"

"But what about your scar? Surely the evil taint around your scar was a sigh of a horcrux." Dumbledore said grasping at straws.

"You thought I had a horcrux in my head! When were you going to tell me this? What was your plan, to send me on a scavenger hunt for the other horcuxes Tom made and then I was supposed to selflessly step in front of a killing curse? Oh my god, you were! Your silence all but confirms it! I stuck up for you with them, I told them you wouldn't be that senile. You just had to prove me wrong didn't you? What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"I assure you Mr. Potter, no one is more knowledgeable about Tom Riddle than me."

"I have no doubt about that Professor, but you know jack about deeper magic. Listen, I'll go to the Queen and Prime minister, and I'm sure they have a few bullets to put into the terrorist organization that's been a pain to them in the past year and a half. Good day sir, I truly don't care what happens to your little scavenger hunt. I will not be returning to your office for these lessons and instead enjoy the company of my girlfriends and yes I said girlfriends as in plural. Good day sir."

_**Later that night in an unused classroom…**_

"He seriously thought that your scar was a horcrux?" Harry's Ravenclaw girlfriend asked incredulously while running her fingers through his hair.

"Indeed, he expected me to go out in a blaze of glory, selflessly taking another killing curse. Looks like you two were right, again."

"Harry you should know by now that it is better to just agree with whatever we say from now on, it will save you a lot of trouble," Harry's second girlfriend and twin sister to the Ravenclaw and one of Harry's housemates.

"Yes dears, whatever you say dears." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Now, I believe there was something that we said you must do for us if we were right again," The Ravenclaw smirked as her robes landed on the floor. Her sister wore a similar floor as her own robe dropped and all Harry could think of was hallelujah.

_**Four Months later…**_

"Potter, it seems you were honest in your duel challenge. Foolish boy, why would I sully myself to fight you when I have my army to fight for me?" Voldemort challenged.

"Oh goody, you broke the rules of engagement, which means I get to kill you and your army!"

"And how do you plan on doing that? I really want to know this."

"Four little words: God save the Queen!"

A hail of bullets sprung forth from various instruments of death with their users being camouflaged. Honestly they weren't very well hidden, since it was an open field, but wizards seemed to discount anything out of the ordinary and just used the old fall back of magic. The army of death eaters, Voldemort's unmarked supporters, and reporters who thought it would be a thrilling tale to write about were mowed down. Voldemort himself was clipped no more than twenty times and laid there bleeding while his army was decimated. Harry strode over the field of dead bodies to reach the thing that had ruined his life more times than he cared to think of.

"Potter, you think you beat me? I am immortal and I will return after this!"

"I want to tell you something interesting Tom before you meet your maker. Horcruxes don't work," And Harry pulled the tripper resulting in Voldemort's grey matter to be blown far and wide.

A man in army fatigues approached Harry once the deed was done and gently took the limp gun out of his hand. "You going to be alright there son?"

"I will be, but I'll probably need a few days to actually process all of this, since it is finally done. At least we managed to get rid of most of the would be subtracts for the PM's plan."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll go pick up my girlfriends and then I'm not real sure. I haven't done everything there is to do in this country, so I'll enjoy the rest of my vacation."

"Well I can't begrudge you of that son, but you kept your cool out there in this battle. If you are ever looking for a job in this world, look me up."

"Will do captain," Harry said and then he turned to walk away. When he opened the door to the flat he had bought this summer, he was instantly attacked by two dark haired Indian beauties. "It's over girls, it's over."

* * *

**A/N: I seriously believe that this could be a viable ending of Harry Potter. Dumbledore never asked anyone to confirm his suspicions and he left a seventeen year old to find dark artifacts. Plus, no one ever thought to get the muggle government involved. It's kinda sad to think about how much could have been done. Harry Potter books will always be some of my favorites, but now after years of them being out, you can't help but to admit there are flaws. Ah well, this was just something that popped into my head. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
